


Super-Smash Your Heart!!!

by orphan_account



Series: What's in a Drummer? [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Dumb Middle Schoolers, F/M, Fluff, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, stan harukiri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kiri goes on an epic gamer quest to hold Haruka’s hand!(Part of my Kanon/Maya swap AU but can be read as a standalone)
Relationships: Matsubara Kanon's Brother/Okusawa Misaki's Sister, Matsubara Kiri/Okusawa Haruka
Series: What's in a Drummer? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761190
Kudos: 3





	Super-Smash Your Heart!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spin-off fic but if you haven't read What's in a Drummer? then you're still fine, all you need to know is Kanon is a part of Pastel Palettes and her brother and Misaki’s sister are friends. Also their favourite pastime is using the eight-player tournament setting on Smash Ultimate and being Doctor Mario four times each.

It's an important day at the Matsubara household! Kiri is setting up the switch in preparation for his and Haruka’s tournament. They do this pretty often, but that didn't make each time any less important.

Super Smash Bros is the backbone of middle school life. Without it, Kiri was sure he'd have an identity crisis.

Kanon is out practicing at the idol agency, so they have the house to themselves. That means they can turn the background music waayyy up without annoying anyone!

Kiri sits up from the cables and stuff and grins. “Okay, I think I got it!”

“Nice. Do you have the remotes and everything?” Haruka asks.

“Yep!”

“And everything's plugged in correctly?”

“Yep!”

Haruka tries to remember what's next on the checklist. “Ah, do you have the game card in the switch?”

“Extra yep!”

“Okay, then I think we're all set to go!”

Kiri hops up onto the couch with his remote. He clicks the giant cover of the game.

He navigates through the menus easily as he always does, and soon the two of them are staring at eight images of Doctor Mario on the screen.

“Any last words before I totally destroy you?” Haruka asks. 

Kiri gets an idea. “How about we make a deal? To raise the stakes!” Kiri isn't quite sure he's using that phrase correctly, but he heard it in a TV show and liked it.

“What do you mean?”

“If I win, you hafta do something!”

“Okay, what do I have to do?” Haruka asks.

“It's-- um! It's a secret!” Kiri shouts.

Haruka crosses her arms. “Fine! But if I win, you have to do a secret thing too!”

The competition is on! Both kids fight their hardest as the Doctor himself (one of the Doctors himselves?) to meet their secret goal.

Boom! Crash! Punch! Slap! Hiya!

Eventually, the tournament is over. Haruka stares at the screen in defeat. “Well, I guess you won. What do I have to do now?”

“Um… You hafta hold my hand for thirty seconds!” Kiri says.

“Gross,” Haruka says. But she sticks out her hand, and Kiri takes it.

The music plays in the background as the two of them fall silent. It's not too awkward of a silence, though. Kinda.

“It's probably been a lot longer than thirty seconds,” Haruka points out.

“Oh, okay. You can le’ go now.”

Haruka doesn't let go.

“Haruka-chan?” Kiri asks.

“Yeah?”

“Do ya like holding my hand?”

Haruka shrugs. “It's pretty okay, I guess.”

Kiri giggles. “I think ya like holding my hand.”

“Bleh! Gross!” Haruka says, sticking her tongue out. “Cooties.”

“Kano-nee says cooties is genenetic!”

At that moment, the doorbell rings.

“Oh, that must be my sister,” Haruka says. She reluctantly lets go of Kiri’s hand and stands up.

“Okay. Bye Haruka-chan! See you later!”

Haruka nods and exits the door. As soon as she's outside, she spots Misaki’s car in the driveway. She hops down the stairs and opens the door.

“How was your tournament?” her sister says.

“It was good…” Haruka falls silent, still thinking about what just happened. “Misaki?” she asks. Her expression is one of worry and confusion.

“Yes, Haruka?” Misaki responds, only half paying attention as she starts up the car.

“Are cooties genetic?”

Misaki bursts out laughing. “Of course not. Who told you that?”

“Kiri-kun said Kano-nee said it…” Haruka mumbles. “We held hands because he won the Smash tournament. Gross!”

“And what if you had won?”

“Um…. I-I think… We still would've held hands…”

Misaki just smirks in response.

“But what if I have cooties now?” Haruka asks, upset.

“Listen, Haruka. If Kiri-kun gave you cooties at any point, it would've happened a long time ago. I don't think you need to worry.”

“Hmph. I guess…”

The two of them drive off as Haruka ponders the likelihood of her catching a possibly genetic disease. 

What an eventful afternoon! 

**Author's Note:**

> i made art of my own fic: https://twitter.com/shrinevandal/status/1265317229572304897  
> thank you for reading


End file.
